Books (and a Musical) Colide
by fangirl-of-books
Summary: A crossover between Harry Potter, Percy, Jackson, The Hunger Games, The Kane Chronicles, Divergent, The Caster Chronicles, and Wicked. I only own my O.C. Nicole.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! I'm fangirl-of-books and this is my first story that I'm going to upload! This is going to be a crossover fic between various fandoms. However, I'm going to only have a select few at this time because of reasons. The fandoms are Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Hunger Games, Kane Chronicles, Divergent, Caster Chronicles (aka Beautiful Creatures), and Wicked. I'm hoping you have read Harry Potter and Percy Jackson since it's in the Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover section and since The Kane Chronicles is also by Rick Riordan and The Hunger games would take forever to explain, I will write brief descriptions about the other books.

Divergent: Factions are like Districts. Tris, Four, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn are Dauntless (aka, Gryffindors but it's more serious), and Caleb is Erudite (aka Ravenclaws but more evil). Some of them are dead but they will be alive in this because of reasons.

Caster Chronicles: Casters are magical. Ethan, Liv, John, and Link are not Casters. Ridley and Lena are. John and Link are Incubuses (aka vampires but cooler). John also can use Caster powers but it's complicated and even the fandom doesn't understand it. Ethan died once but came back to life by burning a piece of paper (don't ask). Lena is kind of evil but her mom is even more evil. Ridley is also kind of evil, but is still pretty cool. Liv is British. They all live in South Carolina. Just go read the books. They are awesome.

Wicked: Yes, the musical. I've been in withdrawl and there are no Percy Jackson and Wicked crossovers and I'm angry. Anywho, it's about Oz and the witches and stuff and it will take place while they are at Shiz (the college). Elphaba is green and has a crush on Fiyero. Galinda (aka Glinda) is blonde and is dating Fiyero. Fiyero is brainless (hint hint) and is dating Galinda, but likes Elphaba more. Boq is a Munchkin and is dating Nessa but wants Galinda. Nessa is in a wheelchair and is dating Boq and is also Elphaba's sister. And Elphaba and Galinda are best friends.

A/N (continued): Those are the summaries! They were crap, but they will work for now! The first chapter shall be up soon. Toodles!


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: It may be 12:30 in the morning, but I want to upload this soon. So wish me luck!**

Hi. I'm Nicole. With some kind of magic spell, I am going to send this tape back in time to hopefully stop the end of the world. It may just seem like an insane fanfiction to you, but this is pretty much how I turned from a fangirl, like you, to what I am now.

It all started on my sixteenth birthday when Hermione Granger popped up in my kitchen.

It seemed like a good day. I had gotten a truck load of books and a chocolate cake so all seemed well. But I knew something was off when my dad got a frantic call from work.

"You need me now?... but my daughter… I know but… are you sure they… I'll be there soon." I heard my dad say. I was watching _Doctor Who_ when he came in and said to my mom in a whisper "They are doing it today."

My mom's eyes widened and said "Then you need to go before they choose someone else." He nodded and then ran to the garage.

"What is it?" I asked.

She looked at her hands, nervously. "They need your dad at work. It's important. I'm sorry."

I nodded. Dad worked for some top-secret thing for the police. He only tells my mom because she used to work with him, but retired when I was born. I haven't been told anything, but they have been training me to become one of dad's assistants when I graduate from high school.

"I'm gonna get some more cake." I said. Mom smiled "At this point, you are going to take all of it and leave us nothing!" I shrug and get off the couch.

When I reach the kitchen, I grab a knife and get myself a slice of cake.

Suddenly, a pair of hands grab my arm and pull me into darkness.

**A/N: That was… short. The next chapters will be longer but, it's one a.m. Cut me some slack. Blue Dauntless cake made by Peeta to all that review! Toodles!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**A/N: What is this? Another chapter? Yes it is. Why? Because I wanted to! Tank you A3olus for reviewing and enjoy. Note: This takes place in Harry's sixth year. I wanted everyone to be about the same age so I had to pull some strings. Also note that I changed Harry Potter to Hermione Granger because she can Apparate and Harry… can't. I have also changed the rating to T because of future violence and swearing.**

When the darkness faded, I saw that I was in an old-looking room with many other people, most of them about my age and they were all staring at me.

"What the Shiz just happened?" I exclaimed, looking around. There were a few dozen kids and a couple adults. They all were wearing old-looking clothes that reminded me of Hogwarts robes. But that couldn't possibly be true.

Suddenly, two hands put my arms behind my back and led me out of the room. "You are under arrest for the aid of a criminal." Said a man's voice. What did he mean criminal? All I was doing was eating cake!

I tried struggling but the man was stronger than me. Then again, most people are stronger than me. I am just a fangirl.

He led me to a statue that looked like the one that led to Dumbledore's office. Maybe I am in Harry Potter after all. That might actually make sense.

He whispered something I couldn't hear and we walked up the staircase to, what might as well have been his office. He then opened the door and, sure enough, Dumbledore was sitting at his desk.

"Yep." I muttered "I'm insane."

"Thank you, Neville. I can take it from here." said Dumbledore. I raised an eyebrow. Neville? I knew he was badass and all, but I didn't know he was this strong.

Neville nodded and then left, leaving me with Dumbledore.

"I'm guessing you're wondering why you're here." he said.

"Noooo." I said, sarcastically. "I know the exact reason why I'm in the book I've been obsessed with since forever. I know exactly why Neville just took me up to see Dumbledore who should be dead. I know exactly why I helped a criminal. But I would love to be told again."

He only nodded and said. "You obviously don't know why you're here, but I will be able to answer your questions." He stood up and walked over to one of his tables with a trinket on it. I couldn't help but notice his blackened hand. I must be in the sixth book.

"You see, Joanne Rowling was a student of mine back in the day. She always said she wished to live among the Muggles and write a book. No one believed she would actually do it, but she obviously succeeded." He walked back over to me and looked me in the eye. "However, by writing her books, she trapped all of the wizards in an endless cycle of fiction. By writing about us and putting it in the fiction section, she made us fictional."

I breathed in. "So you're saying that you are all real people, but when her books were published, you became fictional?"

He nodded and went back to his desk. "Please. Take a seat." I sat in the seat in front of his desk. "However, we aren't the only ones that know. The job your dad has involves trying to bring us back into the real world. All fictional people into the real world. Every fiction story that you have read was real at one point. But then it was published and they were sucked into their books."

It then hit me. "Is my dad the criminal that I've been helping?" I asked.

He nodded "Yes. You see, the way he believes that we should come into the real world is by bringing humans into our world to take them out. But he doesn't understand that by doing that he will expose all of our stories and break the balance of the universe. There are certain stories that can't live in the same area of space as others."

It was a lot to take in. My dad wouldn't do it on purpose. Unless…

"My dad doesn't know what it will do. He's just a piece in his boss's games to destroy the world. But why would his boss want to do that?" I asked.

"You father is unaware of the truth. His boss is not trying to destroy the universe. He is going to take every army book and make those characters real. All of the brainwashed soldiers and make them work for him. He wants to take over all of the universes. He wants to rule the world."

I shudder. How could my dad not know what his boss was planning? How much more time do we have before we all crumble into his hands.

Then I remember the frantic phone call my dad had. We had only hours before he had an army ready. And days before he rules the world.

Dumbledore nodded, as if he read my mind. "We don't have much time. We have to gather forces before he becomes strong enough. But no one I know would possibly help. Everyone I know are just fangirls!" I say

He smiled lightly "And that's just what we need."

**Ohhh! Suspense! What will our hero do next? Tune in next time to find out! Oh! And blue Dauntless cake made by Peeta for all that review!**


End file.
